Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot '''(クラッシュ・バンディクー') is the main protagonist of the [[Crash Bandicoot (series)|''Crash Bandicoot series]] and was originally named Willy Wombat. He is an Eastern Barred Bandicoot who lives life on N. Sanity Island, who was captured and evolved by Doctor Neo Cortex. Throughout the series, Cortex is Crash's usual arch-enemy and is always defeated by Crash in order to keep peace around the island. Crash is often accompanied by his ally, Aku Aku, the secondary protagonist. In the earlier games, he tended to say "Whoa!" whenever he got killed. In the later games, he spoke gibberish with a very basic knowledge of the language spoken in the game. History The below contents will cover the, as of now, complete history of Crash Bandicoot, starting off with the original Crash Bandicoot. . Island Hopping (Crash Bandicoot) He is first seen in Doctor Neo Cortex's and Doctor Nitrus Brio's lab. (later, Cortex tells Crash that Brio forced him in his evil plan). He was created by them with the Evolvo-Ray, but when the two doctors put Crash under the Cortex Vortex (despite Brio's warnings that the machine was not ready), it failed to turn Crash evil as Crash proved to be immune to it. Cortex gives chase after Crash trying to recapture him, only to find Crash running out a window and falling into the sea. Even though Cortex failed, he knows Crash will come back, as the bandicoot had a girlfriend named Tawna Bandicoot, who was also evolved. Crash goes on a huge adventure to save his love and put a stop to Cortex's plans. Not long after Crash sets off he comes across a witch doctor mask, Aku Aku, who watches over him and protects him from various perils. On Crash's adventure he confronts bosses who are determined to keep Crash from getting through: the obese tribe chief Papu Papu (who surprisingly is not affiliated with Cortex and simply fought Crash for waking him from his slumber) in his hut, the insane kangaroo, Ripper Roo at the top of a creek, the muscle bound Koala Kong in a mine shaft, Cortex's bodyguard Pinstripe Potoroo in his office in the ''Cortex Power refinery, Doctor Nitrus Brio in his own potions room and finally the mad scientist, Doctor Neo Cortex himself, on his hoverboard, who is faced on his airship. Crash spins, redirecting Cortex's laser blasts back at his hover board and falling to his apparent doom while Crash and Tawna are seen together at last. The couple takes the airship and they fly into the sunset. In the alternate (Non-Canon) ending, instead of confronting Cortex, Crash uses all the gems to get to the balcony where Tawna and the same kind of bird as in Slippery Climb (except friendly) are there. The three ride off into the night as the epilogue rolls, stating each boss Crash defeated has changed for the better and Cortex hasn't been heard of for a while, but it hints a sequel by stating "However, evil geniuses are harder to squash than cockroaches...". Deceived and Betrayed (Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back) A year later, Crash is relaxing in the woods with his little sister Coco Bandicoot, who wakes him from his nap and asks him to find a new laptop battery for her. However, he is soon abducted and to his surprise, by Doctor Cortex to a Warp Room, who claims to have changed his ways, as he states that he feels a written invitation would have been turned down. Cortex asks Crash to gather the twenty-five Crystals to stop a deadly 'Planetary Alignment'. Meanwhile, Nitrus Brio, angry at Cortex for replacing him with Doctor N. Gin, asks Crash to gather the forty-two Gems instead to destroy Cortex's space station and warns Crash that he will use strong forces to stop him from gathering crystals. As Crash couldn't collect everything on his own, he got his pet polar bear Polar to help him with a few of the collectables. Coco also hacks into Cortex's communications and is suspicious of Cortex's true plans. Every 5 crystals Crash collects grants him access the platform to take him to the room above. However, Crash must defeat a boss to enter. Collecting five gives him a rematch with Ripper Roo, ten has him face off against the Komodo Brothers, fifteen allows him to outsmart Tiny Tiger (all three working for N. Brio) and twenty enables him to confront N. Gin. (Who Cortex initially wants Crash to give his current amount of crystals to.) When Crash collects all twenty-five crystals, Cortex reveals his true intention, which is to use the planetary alignment for world domination with his new and improved Cortex Vortex. Crash gives chase to Cortex by jet pack in space. Cortex has to out-fly Crash by placing obstacles to slow him down, and passing a blue barrier to activate his force field, so it'll be impossible for Crash to stop him. However, Crash, being faster, dodges all obstacles in his way and spins Cortex three times, destroying his jetpack and sending him flying into deep space. Crash returns home where he's relaxing on the beach with Coco who informs him that Cortex is still a threat as his Space Station, the Cortex Vortex, is still operational, meaning he was not done yet. Crash finally gathers all 42 gems, which Brio uses to build a powerful laser to destroy the Cortex Vortex, and Crash activates the laser. Along with Brio and Coco, he watches the station explode to pieces. In this game, Crash along with jump and spin can also perform a belly flop, crawl, slide and high jump and spin jump. Spinning Through Time (Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped) The remains of the Cortex Vortex hurdles into Earth's atmosphere and destroys the prison holding a great evil. Meanwhile Crash, Aku Aku, Polar and Coco are relaxing until Aku Aku hears evil laughter booming, revealing that to be Uka Uka, his evil twin brother. Seeing that he's free, Aku Aku takes Crash and Coco to use Doctor Nefarious Tropy's Time Twister (While Polar looks after the house.), to gather the powerful Crystals (before Cortex does so) which are scattered across time. 4 of the 5 chambers are locked so the duo head for the remaining one chamber. Coco used her pet tiger Pura to get a few collectables. Crash and Coco gather 5 crystals and Crash outsmarts Tiny Tiger yet again and earns the super belly flop power-up, 10 crystals sent Crash to beat Dingodile and earn the Double Jump power-up, 15 crystals allowed Crash to knockout Tropy and earn the Death Tornado Spin power-up and 20 crystals got Coco (with Pura's help halfway) to shoot down N.Gin and earn the Fruit Bazooka power-up for Crash. After collecting all 25 crystals Crash and Aku Aku do battle against Cortex and Uka Uka. Crash and Aku Aku come out on top and Crash earns the Crash Dash power-up. However they're not done yet as Cortex and Uka Uka still have the 42 gems scattered. Crash and Aku Aku then have a rematch with Cortex and Uka Uka, now with all 42 gems, and defeat them for good as the Time-Twister Machine, unable to hold itself together, implodes on itself trapping the evil duo plus Dr N. Tropy as prisoners of time. While Crash, Coco and their respective pets relax round the fire, Aku Aku congratulates them for having saved the world once more. In this game Crash receives power ups to enhance his abilities after defeating a boss and can revisit any level once the crystal is collected to enter time trial mode to earn Relics. Elemental Crisis (Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex) .]]Cortex is in his new Space Station with N.Gin, N.Tropy, Dingodile and Tiny where Uka Uka is yelling at them for failure to eliminate Crash. It turns out Cortex has almost completed a super weapon to eliminate Crash but needed an ideal power source. Once Uka Uka mentioned the Elemental Masks, everyone agreed that this was how to permanently put an end to the orange marsupial, Crash was about to face the wrath of Cortex. Meanwhile Crash, Coco, Aku Aku and Pura are having a day in the beach. Aku Aku is taking in some sun, Pura is building a sand castle, and Coco is riding a jet ski, with Crash attached to the back surfing. Suddenly, the earth is stunned by great disasters, such as a volcano eruption landslides, storms and tidal waves. Crash and company are caught in one of these, and Aku Aku deduces that his evil brother, Uka Uka, is behind these attacks. He goes to the Space Temple where the brothers have a discussion. There, Uka Uka shows Aku Aku that he has awoken the Elementals, 4 powerful masks, each one controlling one of the four elements. Aku Aku is attacked by the Elementals and is forced to escape. Back in Bandicoot home, Aku Aku tells Crash and Coco about this terrible menace. He then asks Coco about her VR (Virtual Reality) Hub System, a machine that allows the user to travel to different parts of the world. Aku Aku's plan is to use the device in order to seek the Power Crystals. If five crystals are together, an elemental mask could be put back in a state of hibernation. With the machine finished Crash and Coco use it to gather the crystals. Cortex reveals himself to Crash and introduces him to his newest creation, a super bandicoot named Crunch, and taunts him saying he's no match for him. After gathering 5 crystals, Crash and Aku Aku bury Crunch and the elemental mask of earth Rok-ko, earning the Tip Toe power up. After gathering 10 crystals he and Aku Aku wash out Crunch and the elemental mask of water, Wa-Wa, earning the Double Jump power-up. With 15 crystals gathered, Crash and Aku Aku toast Crunch and the elemental mask of fire, Py-Ro, and earn the Death Tornado power-up. Having gathered 20 crystals, Crash and Aku Aku fly circles round Crunch and the elemental mask of air, Lo-Lo, and earn the Fruit Bazooka power-up. Finally, Crash gathers all 25 crystals, but these are used to open a way to the Cortex's Space Station, where Crash and Aku Aku confront Crunch ultimately, after being attacked with the power of all the elemental masks plus Cortex and Uka Uka. Crash earns the Crash Dash power up for him and Coco and with Aku Aku leaves Crunch unconscious and Cortex complaining to Uka Uka who's telling him there are still the gems which they can use to resurrect the Elementals. While re-visiting a location and exploring a previously inaccessible path, Coco finds the Super Belly Flop power up for Crash and her to use to find the rest of the gems. With all 46 gems at hand, Crash ultimately knocks Crunch unconscious, only to wake up finally free from Cortex's control. Cortex complains again having under-estimated Crash again while he and Aku Aku are watching in disgrace as Uka Uka gets angry and attempts to shoot Cortex but shoots at the engine instead resulting in a self destruction sequence due to Cortex ducking out of range. Coco arrives just in time to pick up Crash, Aku Aku and Crunch before the station explodes. Back at the Bandicoot home Crunch is grateful to the Bandicoot family and is especially grateful to Crash for freeing him from Cortex, so he decides to join the family from then on. As for Cortex he declares revenge on Crash while being chased by a very angry Uka Uka stranded on an iceberg. In this game he shares the Crash Dash and Super Belly Flop power ups with Coco only Coco stomps instead of belly flopping like Crash. Also they use vehicles to navigate tricky terrain. A Forced Alliance (Crash Twinsanity) ''.]] It has been three years since Crash got Cortex stranded on an iceberg. Now he's relaxing in the beach while Coco is playing with a butterfly until Cortex shows up, paralysing her with his gun, he then disguises himself as Coco and leads Crash to the bay. Once there Cortex takes off the disguise and battles with Crash while the friends are watching. Crash wins so Cortex sends his last creation, Mecha Bandicoot, to battle Crash. He wins again but unfortunately the robot explodes, Cortex loses control of his hover board and bumps into Crash, falling into the pit. Frustrated, Cortex and Crash fight and roll deeper into the mines where they find a power crystal. Now they're forced to work together to get out while fighting over the power crystal they found. Once out, their alliance extends because of the threat of the Evil Twins who have travelled from the 10th dimension to take over the islands. Later during the day Cortex gets kidnapped by Papu Papu and his tribe, forcing Crash to rescue him and finding 2 more crystals along the way. Together with Aku Aku they journey to Cortex's Iceberg Lab finding, yet another crystal and also finding Uka Uka along the way, who joins them to defeat the Twins. At the heart of the lab, Cortex unveils his latest invention, the Psychetron. He explains to Crash that they'll use this machine to confront and defeat the evil twins in their dimension, plus steal their riches, but they're short on power crystals as they need 6 crystals to power it but only have 4. So they journey round the mountain and successfully find 2 crystals. Unfortunately Coco shows up thinking Cortex kidnapped Crash and gives him the boot resulting with the crystals flying into the Psychetron and the machine zapping and paralyzing Coco for a long time but temporarily. So Crash and Cortex take the airship to pickup Nina Cortex (Neo's niece) at the Academy of Evil. On the way back they manage to obtain 2 crystals, enough to power up the Psychetron, and head for the 10th Dimension. Once there the three realize that this dimension is quite different to theirs, such as the sky, sea and snow being purple instead of blue and the sand being brown instead of yellow and everything being the complete opposite to what they're used to. Cortex is seen hugging Crash (or so he thinks) because of his warm, soft fur. Crash and Nina are seen backing away as his look-a-like growls at Cortex who then realizes he's hugging the 10th dimensional Crash known as Evil Crash. He then proceeds to kidnap Nina and head for the mountain top. With Crash and Cortex not far behind. Crash and Cortex then catch up to Evil Crash who chases Cortex after he demands he let Nina go and take him instead. Eventually Crash,Cortex and Nina give Evil Crash the slip and reach the Evil Twins Lair, Ant Agony. They banter and fight them in their improved bird cage, Crash runs off and Cortex is in shock making Nina attack first by disabling the robot's power supply. She gets tired so Cortex goes next to destroy their cannons. The twins pull out a buzz saw and lightsaber, leaving Cortex even more shocked. At this point, Crash returns and is in control of Mecha Bandicoot which ends the fight, causing the Twins to flee, only to end up being food for Evil Crash while Crash, Cortex and Nina return to the 1st dimension where Cortex tries to get rid of Crash with the Psychetron, only for it to malfunction and send him into Crash's brain. Crash doesn't think of it to much and picks his ear. The Power To Jack And Control (Crash of the Titans) ''. ]] In ''Crash of the Titans, Crash aids Coco in the development of a butter-recycling device. This is interrupted when Doctor Neo Cortex arrives and kidnaps Aku Aku and Coco. Crash throws Coco's machine at Cortex's airship, severing the chain holding Aku Aku's cage, which causes the cage to fall into the nearby forest. After Crash rescues Aku Aku, they discover that Cortex and Uka Uka are stealing Mojo from a nearby temple and decide to stop them. Crash is unable to rescue his sister, but manages to defeat Cortex and begins his search for Coco, interrogating Tiny Tiger, N. Gin, and Uka Uka on her whereabouts. Crash finally confronts and defeats Nina Cortex inside of the Doominator robot, frees Coco who then embraces him with a hug and with the help of her part averts the destruction of Wumpa Island. Feeling happy for themselves, Crash and his family decide to celebrate their victory with pancakes, which he blurts out (speaking for the first time) in joy, when Coco and Crunch look at him oddly. The NV Of All (Crash Mind Over Mutant) Having been defeated by the bandicoots once again, Cortex drops Nina off at an Evil Public School, and returns to Uka Uka to plan for his next trick. He meets and teams up with Doctor Nitrus Brio once more and introduces their new project to Uka Uka: The NV. Meanwhile, Coco is now messing with a rather large Doominator which happens to be laying over half the island. She tries to get a screen on it working and asks Crash to go and get her some parts. When he finally gets the parts, she builds a giant TV and Crunch sees on it a commercial for the NV. Crash now has a ability to possess a counter attack, meaning dogging and attacking by surprise. A mailman brings them some (what?), and Coco and Crunch use it for browsing the Internet, but Crash is shocked by electricity every time he touches it. Aku Aku sends out Crash to figure out why, and the two are confronted by N. Gin. After knocking out his Ratnicians, Aku Aku and Crash see Coco and Crunch under what appears to be mind control through N. Gin's telescope. Crunch runs off still under the spell, leaving Crash to force a mutated Coco into submission. Saving her from the NV, Coco goes on to Doctor Cortex's blog and (somewhat reluctantly) sends Crash to find Nina, who will hopefully confess her uncle's plan. Finding Nina at Evil Public School and saving her science project, she tells Crash where N. Brio and Crunch are located, where he takes off Crunch's helmet, and N. Brio goes away. After that, Crash and Aku Aku go to Mount Grimly, where he frees Uka Uka and is sent to go find his bones. After retrieving the bones from the most powerful Titans, Crash returns the voodoo bones to Uka Uka at Mount Grimly. Wanting revenge on Cortex, Uka Uka trusts Crash and Aku Aku to use the teleportation systems to defeat Cortex at his new space station. Despite Cortex's cheating in his attempt to physically defeat Crash, the bandicoot repeats history once more as Cortex is defeated and the space station plummets down near Crash's home. Spin offs Crash Team Racing Crash appears as a playable character in Crash Team Racing, in which he drives a blue go kart. He is a All-Rounder racer with equal Turning, Acceleration and Top Speed. Besides Crash himself, Fake Crash, Dr. Neo Cortex, Komodo Joe, and Nitros Oxide are also All-Rounder racers (supposedly because of their engine sound). The beginning starts with people racing at Coco Park with Oxide's cameras watching them where he then announces from his spaceship that he has arrived to challenge the best of earth. If he or she is to lose the world will be turned into a concrete parking lot and the characters will become his slaves. The cutscene goes on to show everyone preparing for the races in which Crash Bandicoot is sleeping on the grass. This is the only game that he isn't really the main protagonist but Crash is still there. This is due to the fact that adventure can be played by any character. So the player power-slides and boosts your way through races to win trophies to battle the bosses of each world which they give you keys to race Oxide. After defeating Oxide a cutscene comes where he states he wants a rematch once the player collects his time relics. After the player beats him again the credits roll, after a final cutscene of course. The epilogue states that Crash sold his life story, titled "The Color Orange", to a major film studio, set to be released by the Christmas season. It goes on to say that he can be found on an island doing what he does best, dancing and napping. Crash Bash Some time later, Crash is sleeping under a tree and suddenly is abducted and taken to the Space Temple where Aku Aku and Uka Uka have his "discussions". There, Uka Uka tells him and Cortex that he and Aku Aku have decided to engage in a competition in order to resolve all the trouble between them. Given that Aku Aku and Uka Uka can't fight against each other because the Ancients would not have allowed it. Each of them bring their players to the Space Temple and begin the games. They will compete in games to gain Trophies, Crystals and Gems, necessary to bring the victory to Aku Aku or Uka Uka. Crash's taunt is a chicken taunt (where he flaps his arms like a chicken and clucks like a chicken). Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Crash and Coco are in his house, and suddenly they see the face of Cortex covering the sky. They learn, from Aku Aku, that Cortex created a giant device known as the Planetary Minimizer, a machine that allows to (like the name implies) shrink any planet to the size of an orange. Coco has a machine capable of revert the effects of the Planetary Minimizer, but to make it work, she needs a large amount of Power Crystals, what are spread across the world. Crash must recover the crystals with the help of Aku Aku. .]] However, Cortex sends his evil allies in order to interfere with the bandicoot's plans. Upon gathering five crystals, Crash confronts and defeats Dingodile in a duel under the sea. After that, he faces Tiny Tiger in singular combat, also beating him. Later, Crash defeats Doctor N. Gin, who is aboard a mortal robot. Finally, Crash reaches the Cortex's base, defeating him and destroying the Planetary Minimizer in the progress. However, the machine fires a bolt of electricity to Cortex and his allies, melting them and forming a hideous monster known as the Mega Mix. This monstrosity chases Crash throughout the base, and finally it explodes, but Crash is able to escape in a space motorbike. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Some time later, Crash, Aku Aku, Coco, and Crunch are having fun at his house, when suddenly Coco and Crunch get sucked into a wormhole. Aku Aku sends Crash off to investigate what's happening by finding a crystal. Crash is then sucked into a wormhole made by N. Tropy but he struggles as Aku Aku is pulling him from the other end. This resulted in Crash and Aku Aku stranded on the other end of hyperspace and N. Tropy with Fake Crash who proceeds to have N. Trance hypnotize him as well as Coco and Crunch. Crash must navigate the hyperspace collecting Crystals along the way. If he's lucky he may find some gem shards as well. Having a total of 6 crystals allowed Crash to face a brainwashed Crunch in an Arabian scenario riding a magic carpet and return him to normal. With 11 crystals he uses his copter-pack to knocks some sense back into Coco, who was operating a machine inside a volcano. Collecting 16 crystals, Crash confronts and outsmarts Fake Crash in a game of copy-cat at the Egyptian Temple proving to him that a copy will never top off the original. With Fake Crash free from the hypnosis he decides to help Crash which he easily accepts. N. Tropy seeing this is angry at N.trance for failing to hypnotize the real Crash who reassures him that they'll never find their secret base. Finally Crash collects all 21 crystals so he and Aku Aku can confront N. Tropy at his secret base. Infuriated, N. Trance duels with Crash. Only when Crash destroys his arms and legs he pulls a fast one by flying away so Fake Crash decides to help by getting Crash to strap on his copter-pack and lure N. Trance close enough so he can release boiling lava on him. Humiliated at N. Trance's demise, N. Tropy teleports away. But one Crash has collected all the gem shards, he went after him. Crash and N. Tropy battle warping through space. With N. Tropy defeated; Fake Crash takes a photo of Crash, Aku Aku, Coco, Crunch, and the captured N. Tropy. Crash Nitro Kart ''.]]Crash is a playable character in ''Crash Nitro Kart, in which he drives for the Bandicoot Team , in a well-rounded kart, with Coco, Crunch, and Fake Crash. In the story, he is abducted (along with other characters) by Emperor Velo XXVII and forced to compete in the Galaxy Circuit. When Velo relinquishes his power to Crash, the latter seriously considers the possibility of ruling over Velo's empire, but decides to turn Velo down and leaves him with his empire. If Crash wins a race he will do his classic dance on the podium. Crash has a high pitched voice in this game. When Krunk is defeated he gives him his Yo-Yo. Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Crash and Aku Aku fight many green and purple dragon-like monsters who are roaming the N. Sanity Island. Eventually, they find a small but brave dragon called Spyro, whose appearance is alike the monsters. Spyro and Crash fight each other, but eventually they realize they've been tricked. In fact, Spyro traveled to N. Sanity following the path of strange orange monsters, alike Crash. Crash and Spyro deduce that their most feared foes, Cortex and Ripto have teamed up, and so, to defeat them, Spyro and Crash must form a group. Coco and the Professor (Spyro's ally) need Power Crystals to open a portal to the enemies base. Crash begins to gather crystals and faces Tiny Tiger, in a duel over tanks in the South Pole, and the marsupial defeats him. Later, Crash and Spyro join forces in order to beat Nina Cortex, who has kidnapped Coco and the Professor. Finally, Crash and Spyro gather all the crystals and the bandicoot faces Ripto in an aerial combat, and the foe is defeated. Crash is supposed to place a tracer on Ripto but he forgets. Luckily Spyro had been fighting Cortex and had placed a tracer on him. Crash and Spyro follow Cortex and Ripto to their base and fight them in space. Ripto and Cortex flee but Crash destroys their ship sending them flying off into space. From that moment on, Crash and Spyro remain as a couple of true friends. Crash Tag Team Racing I .]]n ''Crash Tag Team Racing, Crash is recruited (along with other characters) by Ebenezer Von Clutch to gather the stolen Power Gems of his amusement park and win the park's ownership. His clashed weapon is the Wumpa Gun. He also finds Von Clutch's lost Black Power Gem by the end of the game. Crash acts somewhat of an immature bully especially to chickens. In the game, he is killed in mini films that one can find located around the game called Die-O-Ramas, which consists of Crash getting killed in multiple different ways. Such as being eaten, blown up, and many more. Crash Boom Bang Crash is a playable character in Crash Boom Bang, in which he is brought along by Coco when she is invited to the World Cannonball Race. At the end of the story, he interrupts the Viscount's wish to the Super Big Power Crystal and wishes for a vast amount of Wumpa Fruit. Cancelled These games are the games that Crash would have been featured in but where cancelled. Crash Twinsanity 2 This game would have been a sequel to Crash Twinsanity. It would have feature Crash being swapped around in different television shows via a machine Cortex made. Some levels would have been western, black and white, and hospital drama. Crush Bandicoot This game would have featured both Crash and his evil twin, Crush. Crush would have been against Crash but strangly against Cortex as well. Both Crash and Crush would have been playable. There would have been vehicles to ride in this game. The only known vehicle was the gunned Buggy that Crush would ride. Characteristics Crash generally appears as an orange marsupial-like creature with a black nose, thick eyebrows, green eyes and reddish-brown tuft of hair on his head. Crash's main attire consists of a pair of blue denim jeans, pink boxers with red hearts on them, and a pair of Chuck Taylor All-stars Converses, though he can don other attires when needed, such as scuba diving gear, a biker's jacket, and numerous others. Crash can also be seen with fingerless gloves up until Crash of the Titans onwards, in which he loses them to reveal a series of black tribal tattoos on his hands. Personality Naughty Dog once referenced the development of Crash as a character both 'goofy yet heroic', and being able to portray it well. Originally however, he took the role of a silent protagonist and thus expressed little of his personality or opinions (a trait developer Jason Rubin later claimed to regret), though in more recent games he has played a larger role. Crash's personality is hard to pinpoint, sometimes varying from game to game. Throughout the series, he has always been shown to be willing to help and is very attentive to others. But overall, he has a rather wacky, cartoonish personality, in simple terms, he is a tornado. His demented behavior was in fact extended to actual sadism/masochism in Crash Tag Team Racing, in which he took pleasure in torturing innocent animals, park drones, and even himself (it should be noted that the game is criticized for its over-caricaturisation or even complete change in character personalities). Despite this however, Crash is usually kindhearted and laid back, rarely showing true sorrow or anger (though he detests evil, such as Cortex), though he is also rather simple, to some fans almost to the point of stupidity and lack of awareness. Crash is a very emotional character who is quick to laugh and quick to cry. While he has a danger-loving, fearless nature and loves a good fight, he prefers relaxing in the sun and rarely seeks out trouble deliberately. To the ire of Crunch and the amusement of Coco, in the Radical games, Crash is prone to impolite personal habits such as belching or scratching his posterior. Crash is also easily distracted, as seen in Twinsanity when he has to catch Cortex. He is also fairly oblivious to his surroundings but this could be because of his literacy. But is distracted by a falling Wumpa Fruit. As shown in Crash Tag Team Racing, Crash seems to be somewhat impulsive, demonstrated in Die-o-Ramas, Crash spins a tree making it fall and crush him, and standing railing with gears behind him, and spinning dangerous equipment. Crash's intelligence level is something of a question, since he is illiterate and Aku even made a comment that brain damage was "not much of a danger to Crash". However, this may have been a tease, especially since he is shown to be smart enough to prevent Cortex's attempts at ditching him in Twinsanity and has been able to outsmart various bosses far more powerful than himself in the past. Things he does that seem dumb could best be attributed to his obvious immaturity and impulsive nature. His illiteracy is probably just because he sees no reason to speak English, especially since Aku can understand him anyway. His sense of right and wrong is also intact, he helps out those in need and though Cortex has numerously tried to destroy him, Crash did not object to teaming up with him. Abilities Over the series Crash develops several powers, and is one of the only (being the first) characters to possess them, the other/second being Coco who shares a few abilities with him. Crash has been shown to possess several abilities pertaining to physical prowess and endurance. *'Enhanced Strength- '''Crash has displayed significant physical strength, able to cause considerable damage to Titans and other large creatures, such as Tiny. He also was able to pick up Crunch and slam him on the ground over and over, with little effort. *'Enhanced Agility- ' Crash is also very agile, able to jump more than his own body height into the air with a standard jump, as well as pull off a double jump with similar vertical lift. *'Enhanced Stamina- 'Crash also possesses exceptional stamina and resiliency, able to run and fight steadily for long periods of time (evidenced by the fact that many of his games' plots take place in a small span of time), and also take massive blows from Titans and the like, then just get back up and resume fighting with the same vigor and liveliness as before. The latter is also evidenced by the fact that he can spin at high speed for almost a solid minute before he gets dizzy, and still only stay dizzy for a brief moment. *'Enhanced Speed- 'Crash can run quite fast, as evidenced by his Crash Dash ability. *'Contortionist-'Crash is quite limber, able to twist and crouch his body into all sorts of positions. This is perhaps helped by the fact that he is a teenager. *'Mind Control Immunity- 'Crash is also immune to Mind Control as shown in Crash Bandicoot when his resistance to the Cortex Vortex caused it to fail and in Crash: Mind Over Mutant where he is shocked by Electricity when he touches the N-V. This means that he is pure of heart. Crash also has a couple of other abilities and skills. *'Cyclone Spinning-'Perhaps best known is Crash's trade-mark ability to spin himself at high speed, dealing centrifugal force-augmented blows to opponents and even allowing himself to float slowly to the ground. The Spin Move can also deflect projectiles. *'Expert Combatant -'Crash is no novice when it comes to fighting, possessing considerable skill in hand-to-hand combat and an ability to use weapons, such his Fruit Bazooka and operating any sort of vehicle, with ease. *'Combat Specialist-'Crash is also described in ''CMOM to be a swift fighter, able to use his speed to his advantage against larger foes. *'Wall Crawling-'''Crash is a superb climber, able to hang from ledges and traverse them with great speed, and also to scale sheer surfaces with only minor handholds. On a related note, Crash seems to have a strong grip, evidenced by his hanging on to Mutants while they are running and fighting and the fact that he ripped off Crunch's N-V, which was designed not to come off *'Enemy Control-'Crash's newest skill is to jack stunned enemies with the help of Aku Aku and use them against other enemies. Crash can also pull off several specific techniques and maneuvers with his physical capabilities and gain power ups for the remainder of that adventure. They are: Power Ups *Super Belly Flop *Double Jump *Death Tornado *Bazooka (Super Power) *Crash Dash (Super Power) *Tip Toe *Super Slide *Rocket Jump *Crash can pull off a Slide Spin Jump, performed by sliding then spinning just before jumping. This will gain him more altitude than a regular jump. (Note: This move is only in Crash Bandicoot 2 & 3). *Crash can also perform a Slide Jump by sliding and jumping which gains him more distance than a regular jump and he will perform the splits. (Note: This move is only in Crash Bandicoot 2, 3, The Wrath Of Cortex & Twinsanity). *Crash can pull off a Hover Jump, performed by jumping after spinning in midair. This will help Crash cover more distance however he will need, the Double Jump & Death Tornado power ups to perform this move. (Note: This move is only in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex). *In Crash: Mind Over Mutant, Crash can pull off a Spin Jump, performed by spinning then jumping. This carries him very high. *Also in CMOM, An advanced maneuver is called a "Jack Jump." Crash performs this by making a titan jump, then jumping as he stores it. Other Traits In the Radical Entertainment games Crash has an extremely limited vocabulary, preferring to speak in unintelligible gibberish; and can say words like ''Nina, Pancakes, and Wumpa. In the Naughty Dog games the few English words he is capable of speaking include 'Whoa!' Uh-oh and Boo-yah. It is implied in Crash Twinsanity that he is a chronic carrier of fleas (Because it was stated by Cortex, it might be just a provocation). He also loves Wumpa fruit as it is the main collectable in many games. Portrayals Crash is voiced by Brendan O'Brien in the Naughty Dog games, by Steven Blum in Crash Nitro Kart and by Jess Harnell in the Radical Entertainment games. In the Japanese versions of the games, he is voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi in the games up to Crash Nitro Kart and by Makoto Ishī in Crash Boom Bang!. A sample of Crash's voice can be heard here. Quotes Trivia *Crash was originally named Willy Wombat and was created as a much bulkier character. During production of the first game, the marketing director of Universal Interactive Studios insisted that Crash be named "Wez", "Wuzzles" or "Wizzy the Wombat". Crash was given his final name due to his tendency to smash crates. *Crash has a pure heart meaning he's immune to mind control as shown when the Cortex Vortex failed to turn him evil in Crash Bandicoot and when the N.V. electrocuted him every time he touched it. *In Crash of the Titans, Crash asks "Nina?" when Tiny tells him and Aku Aku about how she took over Cortex's plans. This is the first time he is ever heard mentioning another character's name. *In Crash of the Titans, Crash says "Pancakes!" at the end of the main console versions. However in the GBA version, this is extended to "Pancakes? I thought you'd never ask!" for unknown reasons. The latter is possibly the only full sentence Crash has ever said so far in the games. **Despite this, Crash can speak full, fluent sentences in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken, the manga series based off of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. *Crash, Aku Aku and Cortex are the only characters to appear in every single Crash game while Aku Aku has a cameo appearance in Crash Tag Team Racing, Doctor Neo Cortex appears as a multiplayer character in Crash Bandicoot: N.Tranced and Crash being the only one to make a full appearance and be a playable character in every game. *In Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, when Crash is burned, he quickly changes to his Crash 1 model. This also happens in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *Crash was originally supposed to have spots on his back, but they were removed. Crash's original hair was a box-ish mohawk, but it was then changed to look more spikier. *Crash Bandicoot's design is different in Japan, as he was made to look cute. *In the Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition 2011 he was voted as the eleventh best video game character. *Crash getting an extra life by collecting 100 Wumpa Fruits could be inspired by Sonic the Hedgehog ''and ''Mario series, as Sonic & Mario need to collect 100 rings/coins and get an extra life respectively. *In one of Crash's early designs, he was to have a tail which was obviously taken out before entering the game building. *Crash's victory dance was actually carried over from Japan. In fact, an advertisement for one of the games in Japan features Crash (as well as other characters) doing said dance in front of a large, screaming audience. *On the Cartoon Network show MAD, there is a skit called Franklin & Crash, which is a parody of Franklin & Bash. It involves Crash taking Bash's place, and both he and Franklin must help the Prince from Katamari Damacy win a trial. *Crash would have originally worn a black mask, making him resemble Zorro. *In Crash of the Titans, Crash will get dizzy if attempting his Spin Attack for too long. * Starting with The Wrath of Cortex and all other games after it, Crash's belly button is deleted from his design. * In the Japanese version of Crash Boom Bang!, Crash has a larger head, eyes in the shape of Pac-Man, and different shoes. This is due to the fact it was the first game to be developed by a Japanese team, meaning characters have the looks they've always had in Japanese artwork and promotions. * Crash has been confirmed to be one of (if not the) most popular western protagonists in Japan. * During 2007 Crash has been crowned as a symbolic mascot for the School and Youth Programs, as a part of The Leukemia & Lymphomia Society. * Although not being an official character in the game, according to statics, Crash Bandicoot has been the most requested IP in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. * Crash was purposely designed with no neck to make his design simpler and take fewer polygons to render. * Crash has a cameo in the popular Cartoon Network ''show, ''Johnny Test. The main character, Johnny, frequently plays a game called Smash Badger, who has to break boxes and get fruit. This is an obvious reference. * In Crash Bandicoot, if the player is idle for a few seconds, Crash will launch a wumpa fruit in the air, releasing purple juice. * Crash's favorite food is Wumpa Fruit. Websites *Crashmania.net *Crash 3 Website Gallery crashold.jpg|An early concept drawing of Crash Bandicoot crash99.jpg|And another concept drawing. CRASHjump2.png|Crash Concept Art CRASH4.png|Crash Concept Art IMG 0290.GIF|Crash in Crash Bandicoot Crashb1.png|Crash in Crash 1 crash2.png|Crash in Crash Bandicoot 2 crashjump.png|Crash in Crash 2 Crashstill.png|Crash in Crash 2 CRASH2c.png|Crash in Crash 2 CRASH dive.png|Crash in Crash 2 crashrun2.png|Crash in Crash 2 crashrun1.png|Crash in Crash 2 crashpolar.png|Crash with Polar crash2jetpack.png|Crash using his Jet Pack crash crossed.PNG|Crash in Crash Bandicoot: Warped CRASH2f.png|Crash in Crash 3 crarun.png|Crash in Crash 3 zooks2.png|Crash in Crash 3 with the Fruit Bazooka scubacrash2.png|Crash in Crash 3 Crash-nageur.jpg|Crash swimming in his Scuba gear crash3dino.png|Crash and Baby T CB3W Rapping Crash.png|Rapping Crash From Crash 3 Promo Art 3gen-2.jpg|Crash arriving in the Egypt level from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped krat.png|Crash in CTR 241161-crash_icon.jpg|Crash in Crash Team Racing CTRscreen.png|Crash in Crash Team Racing Crashcool.png|Crash in Crash Bash crashfruit.png|Crash in Crash Bash crashpogo.png|Crash in Crash Bash Crashdance.gif|Crash doing his signature dance number|link=Medieval Mayhem 29385-crash-bandicoot-the-wrath-of-cortex-1.jpg|Crash performing a bodyslam crashlook.png|Crash looking at you crashdance2.png|Crash is prepared JTmYC.png|Crash using his signature spin move CRASH-Air-Guitar.png|Crash playing air guitar crashandfruit.png|Crash and Wumpa Fruit crashrender2.png|Crash using his body slam crashdance.png|Crash Performing his dance 425159_3586199615546_1776968076_n.jpg|Crash Wallpaper Crash 41-239423.jpg|Crash in "The Wrath of Cortex" Crash 43-239425 640w.jpg|Crash multiple powers in "The Wrath of Cortex" CrashPoses.jpg|Crash multiple poses in "The Wrath of Cortex" Ctr Crash1.jpg|Crash in "Crash Nitro Kart" 185px-Codes-de-Crash-Bandicoot-1_999504-M.jpg|Crash and Spyro playing a handheld device crash twinsanity crash.jpg|Crash in Twinsanity chcrashcttr.jpg|crash in Crash Tag Team Racing tuyruy.jpg|Crash in Crash of the Titans Crash-Bandicoot_319089-L.jpg|Crash in Mind Over Mutants crashpunchartmom.jpg|Crash punching crashrunartmom.jpg|Crash running chcrashcbnk3d.png|Crash in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D crash20.png crash15.png crash17.png landing.jpg|Crash on N. Sanity Beach jungle.jpg launch.jpg|Ad promoting the first Crash game. papu.jpg roo.jpg Pinstripe.jpg crashandcortex.jpg cast.jpg|Crash and the rest of the cast from Crash 1. brio.jpg epilogue.jpg birthday.jpg dev_cycle.jpg christmas.jpg jetpackpromo.jpg Crashwakeboard.png Crash Bandicoot kussen.jpg crash (2).jpg crashpromo.png 932603_20060510_screen007.jpg Untitled-48.png Untitled-3.png Untitled-54.png Untitled-55.png crashtwinsanity.png 2crashtwinsanity.png 3crashtwinsanity.png Japanesecrashtwinsanity.png CrashSpyroGameStopCard1.jpg Crash1cortex.png Otvoodoo.jpg crash2-1.png crash2-2.png crash2-3.png crash2-4.png crash2-5.png crash2-6.png ru:Краш Бандикут Category:Characters Category:Evolved Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Team Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Protagonists Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Mutants Category:Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Bandicoots Category:Crash Bandicoot Racing Series Playable Characters Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Crash Incarnations